Experiments will be conducted to label in situ the coupling factors F1 and CF1 respectively with site specific ADP and ATP analogues. Kinetic energy transduction measurements will be made on the mitochondrial membrane labeled in this way as well as on membranes reconstituted from similarly labeled pure coupling factors and other membrane components. It seems likely that the data so obtained will give us useful information to other membrane components. The structure and function of the oligosaccharide moiety of some important proteins in the inner membrane of mitochondria, particularly coupling factor F1 and cytochrome c oxidase, will also be studied. Since oxidative phosphorylation is the backbone of our metabolism, a fuller understanding of its molecular mechanism is potentially of great importance to health. We hope that the information obtained in this way will be useful for the eventual elucidation and control of this energy transducing process which regulates growth and sustains us in the living state.